A 3G/4G network provides end users with mobile data services utilizing User Equipment (UE) such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, and smart watches. For example, an end user may utilize a UE to engage in sessions with a 3G/4G network in order to exchange packets of data with a Packet Data Network (PDN) such as the Internet.
When an end user utilizes a UE to initiate a session over a 3G/4G network (e.g., an IP Connectivity Access Network (IP-CAN) session), the session request from the UE includes a description of the requested service (e.g., online gaming, IP-TV, etcetera). The 3G/4G network reserves a bearer path (e.g., an IP-CAN bearer) of a defined capacity, delay, and bit error rate. A flow of packets over the 3G/4G network may then begin for the service, which is referred to as a Service Data Flow (SDF).
Service chaining is the concept of applying an ordered set of services to an SDF using service enablers. Besides basic routing and forwarding functions, a service chain may include Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) optimization, video optimization, advertisement insertion, and/or website optimization. 3G/4G service providers are increasingly moving towards the use of service chains within their networks, because service chains can be used to implement value added services for the end user that can be monetized.